Sarah Carpenter (character)
Sarah is a character on Girl Meets World. Sarah is portrayed by Sarah Carpenter. Information Sarah is a student at John Quincy Adams Middle School. She attends Mr. Matthews' History class along with Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Darby. She generally sits in the front seat of the first row. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets World *Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Girl Meets Father *Girl Meets Popular *Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Girl Meets Smackle *Girl Meets 1961 *Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Girl Meets World of Terror *Girl Meets the Forgotten *Girl Meets Flaws * Girl Meets Friendship *Girl Meets Game Night *Girl Meets Farkle's Choice *Girl Meets First Date Season 2 *Girl Meets Gravity *Girl Meets the New World *Girl Meets the Secret of Life *Girl Meets Pluto *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels *Girl Meets the Tell Tale Tot *Girl Meets Rules *Girl Meets Hurricane *Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington *Girl Meets the New Teacher *Girl Meets Fish *Girl Meets Yearbook *Girl Meets Semi-Formal *Girl Meets Creativity *Girl Meets Farkle *Girl Meets Cory and Topanga *Girl Meets Rileytown *Girl Meets World: Of Terror 2 *Girl Meets Rah Rah *Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) *Girl Meets the Forgiveness Project *Girl Meets Belief *Girl Meets the New Year *Girl Meets STEM *Girl Meets Money Quotes Trivia *She appears in the pilot, and even though her face is not clearly seen, she is identifiable from her hair and glasses. *She is usually seen wearing glasses. * Her actress, Sarah Carpenter, is the older sister of Sabrina Carpenter who plays Maya Hart. *By coincidence, the US air date of Girl Meets the Forgotten in which her character is officially named (10/10/2014) happened to be her portrayer, Sarah Carpenter's, 18th birthday. *She has been credited as "Student 1" (Girl Meets Maya's Mother), "Student 2" (Girl Meets Crazy Hat), and "Sarah" (Girl Meets Friendship). * She seems to be good friends with Darby. *It is mentioned that her father is a director. *Topanga buys her sketch of Riley. * She takes History, Art, English, Science, and P.E. with Maya Hart, Riley Matthews, Farkle Minkus, Lucas Friar and Darby. * Lunch Lady Geralyn has dubbed her "Three-Taco Sarah" for her fondness of that food. *Her own great grandmother may have been in Café Hey on December 14, 1961. *She was a 1950's Bobby Soxer on Halloween. *Her flaw is "Afraid." * Although she and Darby were Dictatorettes in the New Farkle Nation, they both appeared in Princess Riley's campaign ad. * She may be the one who dubbed Riley "Superklutz," as when Maya is talking about it, "Tattletale" Darby glances at her. *Mr. Matthews thought she and Wyatt would make a perfect couple in Girl Meets First Date, and the pair welcomed the New Year together in Girl Meets the New Year. * She resembles both Maya Hart and Riley Matthews. * She got to shoot her impossible goal in the recycle bin. * She won her bet with Darby that Farkle was a real boy. * She playfully teased Maya upon learning her middle name was "Penelope." * She was a Flower Princess for the Central Park Spooktacular. * She and Darby are known to play chess at Topanga's. * She wanted Topanga's shoes * She does not know how to stand up for herself Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Minor characters Category:Returning Characters Category:Recurring characters